Future Generations
by Mark Silverwing
Summary: The abyss of space, amongst the stars. Where Eragon farms precious oxygen and water for all the developing metahumans out there but he is not one. Eragon is the only non-metahuman for light years. Arya banished from her home is left alone and abandonded by everyone she holds dear. Never before has she felt so alone so withdrawn and by herself.


**AN:** Hi all, welcome to my new story that is set in our distant future. Giving you a quick glimpse into what it is going to be like here is the Prelude. This story will be filled with action, romance, betrayal and if you can restrain yourself as always plenty of suspense. However I don't own any of the characters however from this point on most of it are my own ideas and dreams. Now introducing my new story Future Generations, as always enjoy.

Silverwing

**Prelude: In the Beginning**

"Space, the never ending abyss that was once a mystery to man is no longer. The stars that we dreamed for so long were finally reached and more. Their glimmering light shining out in the darkness and lighting our way. Ever since humans left the Earth they have encountered beautiful mist like clouds ranging in beautiful hues of colours from red, blue, green and even black and grey called nebulas. Bright beautiful, shining stars and even dangerous holes in the universe that even light cannot escape once trapped known as black holes. However humans have survived, spread and migrated into space to live amongst the stars, to distant planets similar to our original home Earth. At first the exploration of the galaxy was taken entirely in space craft, and suits developed for life support. So far into technological advancement as humans were that they looked like nothing more than tight fitting spandex. However as time went on, our species that seemed nothing special … changed. We became something more, something different. That none of the people from Earth would recognise us other than gods. Not that we considered ourselves such. A gene that we later discovered was added to our system, our bodies were adapting to the new environment of space. Faster than anyone could even have predicted. We became what are now known as Earthlings to metahumans. However we did name ourselves, and establish rankings for these powers but those names would be wasted on you now. You cannot know yet, but you will learn once you become of age.

But be aware Metahumans are a branch of humans that upon going into space manifested powers, both bizarre, magnificent … and devastatingly lethal. These abilities enabled us to surpass what we were, in everything that we did. In technology development, in intelligence, strength, endurance, anything you could think of. We accomplished things humans could never dream of. Our strength far beyond their comprehension. However this vast gap that was created between the humans and the meta-humans of the stars because of our differences. Has prevented us from ever returning home. So we lived in the stars, for quite some time at peace. This age was known as the golden age, a perfect peace between the two races. We lived in harmony relying on each other to survive. We provided technology and appliances for the humans and they provided water and oxygen for us … Well for those that needed it. Each human of space don't obtain their powers until their sixteenth birthday. As developed metahumans, not so much, we required them, but not in such a high amount. Our bodies could survive with such a small amount of sustenance for vastly extended amounts of time. Some could even survive in space without a space suit. Until the sixteenth year however they needed oxygen, water and food to survive for extended amounts of time. So from a small amount of space farms we could provide for our entire species.

This is where I leave you, my son, away from the death, war and destruction of this time that you need know nothing about until you are older. The war that violently wrenched the golden age from existence. You will be safe here, of that I am sure. I hope this message reaches you well on the day your powers emerge and that you can forgive me.

Goodbye Eragon…."

The necklace closed inside the person's hand, their face shrouded in shadow. The sacred message protected, hidden inside a simple trinket with the boy's name etched onto a small shining blue dragon on a silver chain. Which the person places around the child's neck. Wraps the blankets tightly around him, kisses him once on one cheek then on the other for their soul mate, their love. The figure then fades into the black of space as the biometric chime is activated on the sliding door of the house and it opens. The occupants are awoken, not knowing of fates inevitable play that they would receive another son this night. As another family loses theirs…


End file.
